


(Not So) Interesting days

by CompactForbid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Childishness, Exploration, Fluff, Human, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Original Character(s), Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompactForbid/pseuds/CompactForbid
Summary: ------Joseph looked up at the older man, "Don't you have anything better to do?"Elliot stopped twirling the knife through his fingers and  thought for a moment, " Nope."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this story about the two characters' days together. Hopefully, there will be multiple chapters but they won't correlate with one another. 
> 
> -please do enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry for the bad title. I tried.

Joseph looked up at the older man, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Elliot stopped twirling the knife through his fingers and thought for a moment, " Nope."

He sliced his fingertip out of boredom, blood oozed out from the wound, "Well...", he met Josephs's eyes with enthusiasm, "wanna go out to chop some wood?"

The younger man looked to his finger than eyes, becoming worried. Usually, Elliot makes use of another person being around to do the chores to lay around all day. He is one to just act unusual, that's how he always was ever since Joseph met him.

Elliot hopped up out of bed in a quick motion and set the knife on the table, "Okay! Come on." 

\---

Elliot swung at the tree trunk in quick successions before he became empty-handed when the ax broke. The handle came off of the head and splintered with the last hit.

"Ah, come on you lousy piece of shit!"

Joseph was nowhere near him to hear his venting. 

Elliot looked at his hands for a bit after dialing down. He rubbed his hands together and looked around for anything interesting besides trees. Going out with Joseph is the last thing he wanted to do, but he did it to make him happy. A cave came into view inside a mountain a few feet away. Entering the cave, he dragged a match across the stone wall and lit the area. Nothing of value here, except coal. Useless cave. 

No worries though, he'll just come out empty-handed once he reunites with Elliot, he could care less. Joseph knows this too, but he's just as determined as Elliot when maintaining his way. 

-Click, Clank, Clank- 

Elliot's eyes widen, "Oh shit." 

Suddenly and the arrow slices his ear lobe and makes a run towards the exist. The light he lit burned out, so now it's complete darkness. He's going in blind. He dogged the incoming arrows with the aid of the sunlight from the approaching exit of the cave, and checked for his knife, empty. Holy hell, he's screwed. 

He was breathing heavy, "Come on, come on, come on!" 

He made it out of the cave hurried himself to the side and waited for the skeleton. Moments passed before the creature came out. Bad choice. Elliot flung himself onto the skeleton into the cave and pinned it down. He slammed it repeatedly against the ground until its bones cracked and fell apart. Now he's satisfied once it doesn't move. Elliot hastened to get himself up and out of the cave before other creatures come to say 'hello'. 

He earned a lovely reward. Some bones and an arrow. At least it's something. Elliot whistled as he made he was towards the house. He went through a forest of oak trees before he went under a wooden archway. He frowned as he passed the wool farm that resembled a church. Out of pity, he got a crop of wheat from the wheat farm in the middle of the land and fed a sheep. 

After his act of kindness, he's feeling productive today, so why not he make dinner? After all, that's the least he can do. 

He scans the contents in the barrel, "What'll be for tonight, self?"

He crossed his arms and pointed at the food inside, ruling out what to eat. One by one he points, " No, nasty, eh, no, no, no, maybe. Why do we have this? No, no, " and he made his way towards salmon and cake, "Oh, yes please, get inside me."

He gets to work setting up the plates on the table as the chicken is reheating in the furnace. Going upstairs he busies himself with making banners. He crossed his legs at his desk and dyed the sheet. Creativity was the best he had, that's where he felt the most confidence in and it showed in his work. He hummed as he worked and occasionally took power naps sitting up. The chicken wasn't forgotten and it was set on the table, along with a piece of cake where it waited for Joseph a few minutes in advance before his arrival. 

\--

Oh, was Joseph irritated when he got near the house. He set the logs on the ground near the well and made his way up the steps and into the bedroom. Elliot didn't take his eyes off if the banner as Joseph walked in. 

Joseph sighed and plopped himself onto the cactus green bed. He picked off his shoes and groaned softly as the weight of his body sunk comfortably into the mattress. 

Elliot's voice shredded through the silence, "Food is ready if you want some." His eyes never met Joseph's as he spoke.

He ignored the look Joseph gave him and sat back and adjusted his position to accommodate the banner. Joseph continued to stare at Elliot's face with a questioning look. 

Joseph decided to question his disappearance, "Elliot."

"Hm?"

Joseph's tone became serious, "Why did you leave without letting me know? You let me go on a wild goose chase looking for you." 

Elliot ignored the question and started to hum again. 

Joseph huffed, "You can be really dense sometimes." 

He sat up on the bed and rolled his shoulders and yawned, "Whatever, what's done is done." 

Joseph joined Elliot at the end of the room. He turned his head toward the window to view the grass and sighed as he looked back. Placing his hands on his hips, he asked, "What are you working on?"

Elliot looked up at Joseph and smiled, "Well, a Phoenix of course!" 

Joseph put his arm at the back and armrest of the chair, hovering over Elliot to get a better view. A beautiful fury of fire shaped into a Phoenix with its wings spread out looking towards its viewer. It stood out proudly with a dark background. Admiration for the fool flooded Joseph. He smiled, "That's impressive." 

Elliot agreed, "It sure is." 

Elliot set down the banner and clapped his hands together. He looked up at Joseph and lightly slapped his face. 

"Go eat now."

Joseph stood up straight and stretched. Elliot's stare was on his face the whole time while he was smiling. 

He looked at the wall in front of him, avoiding eye contact, "What's for dinner?"

Their eyes met, "Go see." 

Joseph went downstairs towards the kitchen and he continued with his work late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Carpenters now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short :p

-Bang, Bang, Bang-

Elliot hammered a nail on the side of the birdhouse and continued to hammer two on each side. The sides were complete, now it was time for the roof. He hammered one of three nails along the ridge of the panel. 

Joseph stared in wonderment, "Teach me how to do that."

Elliot stopped and looked up at Joseph who was scooting his chair closer to him. 

Elliot remarked, "Well, I'm already teaching you." 

Joseph stopped moving his chair and thought for a moment. His spirits left once he figured it out. He met Elliot's eyes with a frown.

"Yeah, but why can't you just allow me to hammer in a nail?", he persisted.

A thoughtful look crossed Elliot's face. There wasn't much thought needed with the face he was given.

Elliot rolled his eyes, " Yeah, come on."

He lifted himself off of the stool for Joseph to sit on. 

Joseph flushed, "Sorry."

Elliot mouthed 'it's fine'.

Elliot crossed his arms and waited. He hammered the nail in with success and sighed in relief. Elliot patted his Josephs's shoulder as congratulations.

Elliot grinned, "Since you're there. Want to hammer in those nails?" He pointed at the two nails on the side of the house.

Joseph didn't have time to answer before he was interrupted, "Sure you do."

Elliot clapped his hands and his face brightened, "Get to it."

As he was walking away, Joseph bore holes into the back of Elliot's head. He could leave and say 'no'. But he didn't, so he continued.


End file.
